El chico de la ventana
by Rea-Kafka
Summary: Había una vez un chico de ojos verdes que se sentaba al lado de una enorme ventana. Un joven de ojos azules y cabello dorado, le miraba desde el piso.


**_FrUk antes de que se duerman, motherfrukers._**

**_Es pequeño, y está roto, pero ohana significa familia, y la familia nunca te abandona, ni te olvida (?)_**

**_Quería escribir algo bonito, pero no me decidí, se me fue de las manos, tengo migraña, no hay nada para la cabeza, el tulipancio hizo trampa, mañana hay examen de no sé qué, Cassie no está, Cassie se fue, Cassie se escapa de mi vida*, y no encuentro mi disco de Las Pistolas del Sexo :c_**

**_Hetalia es totalmente propiedad del dios Himaruya, y la historia es mía._**

**_Creo que da feels. Sea como sea, buenas noches, y el fic:_**

* * *

Había una vez un chico que siempre se sentaba a lado de una enorme ventana.

Todos los días en los que las nubes cubriesen el sol, tronara o nevara, después del medio día se sentaba en un escritorio de madera acaramelada, sabrá dios qué cosa hacía entre tantos papeles.

Garabateaba en hojas, algunas eran arrojadas por la ventana, hechas trizas. Otras, eran celosamente guardadas en una carpeta del color del vino.

A veces se llevaba una taza de té a la boca, otras, algún bocadillo de aspecto sospechoso.

Alguien lo miraba desde el piso.

Tenía los cabellos rubios, hasta los hombros, y la mirada de cielo.

Lo veía todos los días en los que las nubes cubriesen el sol, tronara o nevara, después del medio día. No se perdía ni uno.

El chico de ojos verdes de la ventana lo sabía. Le espiaba a través del cristal en lo pocos segundos en los que éste desviaba la mirada. Cada vez que sus pupilas jade le recorrían, algo se movía dentro de él.

Pasó el tiempo. Y él seguía mirándole, ansiando un choque de miradas, anhelándolo incluso cuando él mismo desviaba la suya. Los papeles estaban llenos de poesías destrozadas en una tragedia bohemia de amores.

Un día se cruzaron. Ojos cetrinos, ardorosos, melancólicos. Una muda seña, y el cielo se desplomó. Gruesas gotas golpearon el cristal. Pero el joven de barba rala de la calle no se movió. Cayó un terrible rayo que deslumbró e hizo saltar al chico de la ventana. Cuando volvió a mirar, él se había ido.

La mañanas no habían cambiado. Los mismos difusos y casi inexistentes rayos de sol londinenses le despertaban, y seguía respirando el mismo aire. Pero ahora, los ojos azules del piso de la calle le miraban directamente a los ojos. A veces, durante horas. Realmente, no se cansaba de mirarlos. Las hojas vírgenes comenzaron a llenarse a rapidez inusitada.

Comenzó a fijarse más detenidamente en él. Su pelo era dorado, brillante, no como el suyo, rubio pajizo. Llevaba una barba ligera, y estaba seguro de que su vestimenta figuraba en una de las últimas revistas de moda. Le miró hasta que anocheció, apoyando la cabeza en su brazo de cansancio. Después de veinte minutos se desperezó. La figura en la calle ya no estaba, y tenía las costuras de su suéter marcadas en la frente. Con un suspiro, apagó la lámpara y se dispuso a dormir.

Comenzó a añorar la llegada de esos ojos, jornada tras jornada. Comenzó a sonrojarse, cuando algún gesto romántico surcaba el rostro ajeno, rompiendo la infinita paz en la que lo sumía.

Una mañana llegó más temprano de lo común. El chico de la ventana, por mera corazonada, también se levantó más temprano de lo normal. Ya se había acostumbrado a verle día a día, al menos durante unos cortos minutos. Ni una sola vez se cuestionó lo raro de la situación en la que se envolvía; su vida jamás se había considerado normal. Se asomó a la ventana un poco más cerca de lo usual. Él traía en la mano derecha un enorme ramo de rosas.

Su pecho se aceleró a la vez que se contrajo, a saber a quién esperaría. Pero él extendió las flores hacia su ventana.

El chico de la ventana apenas podía creerlo. Se señaló, para no dejarse engañar por su suave mente. No cayó en cuenta sino hasta segundos después que eran los primeros ademanes que se hacían, además del eterno intercambio visual.

Con la mano, el chico de la acera le pidió que bajara. Él negó con la cabeza, gesticulando un "no puedo". El chico de la acera ladeó la cabeza, señal clara de no entender. El de la ventana sacó de la gaveta del escritorio, raudo como el viento, una hoja en blanco y un oloroso marcador de aceite color noche.

"Sube"

Y el chico de la acera obedeció.

El timbre le sacudió el pecho. Caminó temblorosamente a la puerta, y la abrió, rechinando un poco. Apoyando la mano en el marco, con una ligera sonrisa gatuna, y las rosas casi topándole en la nariz, se encontraba el chico de la acera.

Le invitó a pasar, la voz queda. El corazón, a mil.

Hablaron, y hablaron. Las flores desprendían suavemente su aroma en el florero ahora lleno de la mesa del escritorio que el de la acera por semanas sólo pudo contemplar. Charlaron de temas insulsos, de temas filosóficos, y de colores. Jamás tocaron ni por asomo el hecho de haberse contemplado mutuamente durante meses.

Al día siguiente, él no estaba abajo, tras la ventana. Llegó a la tarde, a la puerta de su casa. Miraron películas de Hitchcock hasta bien entrada la noche.

El chico de la ventana realmente nunca supo cuándo fue que se enamoró de él. Tal vez aquella vez que le abrazó durante toda la noche, pese a sus protestas, o cuando le llevó aquél enorme y alado conejo verde. O tal vez el primer día en el que clavó su mirada azul en la suya...

Una noche se besaron.

Había sido un día relajado, conversando y comiendo comida cocinada por el chico de la acera. Entre risas, el chico de la ventana terminó manchado en la cara, a lo cuál el chico de la acera obtuvo el pretexto que necesitaba. Removió la mancha dulcemente con el pulgar. El sonrojo del de los ojos color esmeralda le dio la luz verde, y se lanzó a por su boca. Fue un beso lleno de amor y cariño, suave, tierno. Volvió a besarle, una vez más, tres veces más. Al final, le dio un beso en la mejilla, de buenas noches, y cerró la puerta lentamente. El chico de la ventana se tocó los labios, sonrió, y fue a dormirse con una sonrisa en la boca que ni la conciencia de su situación pudo borrar.

La siguiente noche, él le besó.

Repartieron su amor a través de palabras y roces de labios durante tantas noches, que incluso el chico de la ventana pensó que podría durar para siempre. Él le llenaba de felicidad y sosiego día con día, que creyó que con tan sólo eso se mantendría con vida...

El amor es tan sólo un callejón sin salida.

Y no pasó mucho antes de que lo supiese.

Y se lo confesó, entre llantos dolorocísimos, lágrimas ardientes que cortaban y laceraban su piel. Lágrimas provenientes de ojos verdes y azules, lágrimas de rabia y dolor.

El chico de la ventana esperaba ser abandonado. Estaba preparado para ello.

Pero no para lo que el chico de la acera hizo a continuación.

Le besó como nunca le había besado. Había pasión, emoción y llanto entre sus bocas, Se besaron fieramente, durante bastante rato. Brazos se reclamaban, y ropa fue cayendo por ahí. No hay más. Se dejaron hacer por el amor.

A la mañana siguiente, había una bandeja con desayuno a la francesa, y una nota pegada a ella. Él se había ido, pero no le había dejado.

_"Si tú no vives,_

_si tú, querida, amor mío, si tú_

_te has muerto,_

_todas las hojas caerán en mi pecho,_

_lloverá sobre mi alma noche y día,_

_la nieve quemará mi corazón,_

_andaré con frío y fuego _  
_y muerte y nieve,_

_mis pies querrán marchar hacia donde tú duermes, pero seguiré vivo,_

_porque tú me quisiste sobre_  
_ todas las cosas indomable,_

_y, amor, porque tú sabes que soy no sólo un hombre_

_sino todos los hombres."**_

Recitó el contenido de la nota con el corazón en un puño y un nudo en la garganta.

A partir de aquél día, no se separaron un segundo. Pasaron días envueltos en sol, amor, pasión, y llanto. Se enseñaron cosas nuevas, y aprendieron a vivir la vida al máximo segundo por segundo.

Bastaba mirarse de nuevo, como antaño, perderse en ambas miradas para consolarse y sentirse vivos. Ningún momento en sus vidas amaron más a nadie, mi siquiera a ellos mismos, o a la vida.

Porque ellos dos se amaban con toda el alma.

Fueron unos meses... tan llenos de alegría... tan llenos de amor...

El chico de la ventana falleció cinco meses después.

La espera se hacía tortuosa, desde el momento en el que ya no pudo levantarse de la cama. El joven de la acera se mantenía sentado en una silla de madera con cojín púrpura, todo el tiempo que podí de ojos verdes le sonreía cansinamente, diciéndole que todo estaría bien. Pero pronto, no pudo decir ni eso.

El chico de la acera comenzó a tener las ojeras marcadas, y la piel pálida. Había noches seguidas enteras en las que no pegaba pestañas. Se aferraba a la mano fría del chico de la ventana con si así pudiese arrebatárselo a la muerte.

Uno de aquellos días en los que parecía haber dejado ya el mundo que compartía junto al otro, abrió suavemente sus ojos verdes. Miró hacia un costado, sonriendo torpemente a ver al joven de la acera dormitando a su lado. Un pequeño apretón en la mano que le sostenía bastó para despertarle.

Quiso hablarle, pero la determinación y tristeza en la mirada de Arthur que sólo los enfermos terminales pueden tener le cuajó la boca en lágrimas que se agolpaban bajo su párpado inferior.

-Francis-susurró, en la voz se le marcaba el cansancio y el dolor.

-Arthur...-respondió, por reflejo más que por otra cosa. Nunca había sentido tantísimo miedo en su vida.

-Te amo, Francis...-tartamudeó, débil- Recuerda siempre que... que yo te amo...

-Arthur, por favor... -gritó susurrando. Pero él sólo le sonrió, y cerró los ojos, durmiendo en el sueño más apacible que tuvo durante su calvario.

Media hura después, cesó de respirar.

Hubo muerte en esa ventana.

Donde tantos días y noches hubo amor, la ventana se tiñó de negro.

Los días se le colorearon de gris.

No podía dejar de pensarle, de amarle, de sufrirle.

Los matices de la vida le regresaban, recordándole en cada lugar. Y fue entonces cuando supo que no había dejado jamás de amarle. Que se fue amándolo, y que lo despidió amándolo también. Le sonrió a todos sus recuerdos. Y los dejó junto a su corazón.

Todavía está esa ventana, en la misma calle. Algunas personas pasan por ahí, a hacer sus compras. El segundo piso es una floristería, que atiende un francés solterón entrado ya en los cuarenta. Es la más famosa de la zona, sobre todo por sus rosas, que rumorean que son capaces de enamorar a cualquiera. El dueño es siempre amable, y les regala consejos a jóvenes enamorados. Además, tiene una afición rara. Porque antes de abrir y después de cerrar, mira a la ventana, durante minutos enteros. Y alguien parece sonreírle desde dentro, y él le devuelve la sonrisa. Luego se marcha por la acera, a pasos lentos, silbando la marsellesa.

* * *

_***Cassie es mi novia, creo (?)**_

_****El poema es "La Muerta" de Pablo Neruda :DD**_

_**Bien... de la nada me dio por hacer esto. Es corto, y me dio algo de sentimiento, pero bueno... de cualquier manera, yo soy una chillona. Ahora bien, ¡esta comunidad necesita más FrUk! ¡Por favor!**_

_**Y Holanda x Canadá. No tengo ni idea de cómo ponerle a esa pareja, o si ya tiene nombre... ¿sugerencias? Es totalmente en serio :I**_

_**¡Los reviews son buenos para el corazón! Y por cada uno, Arthur quiere un poquito más a Francis...**_


End file.
